Video is the best medium to record and distribute sign language content. However, composing or creating sign language videos requires expensive camera equipment and complicated software such as nonlinear video editors (Adobe Premier, FinalCut Pro and so on). Composing sign language documents has therefore been a laborious, complicated and slow process. Further, a sign language is not easily recorded on paper (that is the sign language does not have a written form) and the best way to record the sign language is through a video. However, it is difficult to record long videos by memorizing the sequence continuously. To address this issue, the Prompter devices that are available in the market can be used to make long monologues recording easier. But the prompter devices need to be manually controlled to increment the position of the prompter text and have to be configured to control the prompter text in association with a moving video. Hence, the need for simplifying the recording of the sign-language video becomes imperative.
In order to overcome the existing limitation, there is a need for implementing a method for a mobile device that enhances the sign-language video recording to efficiently manage and allow the users to collaborate on sign-language video recording within a network.
The method for enhancing the sign-language video recording implements a motion detection technology to determine the motion of the sign-language video, which is used in conjunction with the Sign Activity Detection technology to automatically determine the position of the prompter text in association with the motion of the sign-language video.